Fun? You call that FUN?
by chiisai
Summary: I only put it on PG 13 because it swears and has shounen-ai. HAVE FUN READING THIS!~ it's aslo anti-relena. Be careful, the Donut people may get you!~ okie, i'm really getting werid... O.o


Untitled Document

**Fun? You call that FUN? Series**

**Part 1 : The Donut Kingdom **

Gundam W [shin koudenseki gundam w] does not belong to me. Don't Sue, Don't Scream but Have a Nice Day.

Plus, it's also anti-relena and is partly shounen-ai. It also swears so turn away if you're not into any of that.

This is a short sypnosis :  
This is in A.C. 201. The Gundam Pilots are living in a small remote colony somewhere  
[they built a new colony or something I dunno] and are really really really really bored  
[not duo in this one anyway] and are watching a T.V. Show. When Heero switches  
channels, you can guess what happens...

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ 

It was a bright Sunny Day. Okay so it wasn't. Okay, so it wasn't even bright. But hey! gimme a break!

ANYWAY...one that particular day in the year A.C. 201, five guys, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner and Chang Wufei. With nothing to do they sat infront of their widescreen 50" TV [okay, so they stole it and did a little something to it. DOES IT MATTER? IT'S THE FUTURE! THEY CAN HAVE 50" TV'S IF THEY WANT!]

*ahem* So, bored as they were, the loud one with a chestnut braid started a conversation.

duo : ever seen a fairy?  
heero : What the HELL?  
duo : Yeah! Has anyone seen a fairy? Pixie? ya know. A magic creature.  
heero : check if he's had too much vodka...  
quatre : ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! don't be mean! why duo?  
duo : nothing. just because I saw this thing on TV called Donut Kingdom. Werid ne?  
heero : you can repeat that again...  
trowa : This channels boring  
wufei : That's just your attitude. I like big pandas!  
everyone else : O.o  
wufei : yeah wahatever...  
heero : I'm gonna switch channels ok guys?  
everyone else : k

*heero changes channel*

TV :  
_Welcome to DONUT KINGDOM! Hello boys and girls! My name is dough! And my friend here is Choco and my other friends S-berries, Orang and Sprinkles!~ say hello boys and girls! HEEEEEEEEEEELLOOOOOOOOOO!~ Give Dough a big huggy wuggy!~_

heero : oh my god! That is one sick sick sick show  
duo : No...i think it's kinda cute.  
heero : you must be absolutely crazy...  
duo : they aren't BAD!  
wufei : guys stop it...  
duo : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~  
quatre : no, duo, they actually ARE BAD...  
duo : NO! Not that! the screen the screen!!!!!!!  
trowa : What about it?  
duo : Oh My God! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!~

All of a sudden the screen whirls all sorts of colors and pulls the bunch of cutey bishounens into the TV Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT ME TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~

/_ in Donut Kingdom a few seconds later _/

heero : where the hell are we?  
quatre : the last thing I remember was duo screaming SHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII -  
Dough : _Hi boys! Are you here to join in the fun in Donut Kingdom? I am Dough! And my friend here is Choco and my other friends S-berries, Orange and Sprinkles!~ say _-  
duo : SHIIIIIT!  
Dough : What's that? Anyway, we cannot make friends until we have Queen Relenass Aproval.  
Everyone else : RELEN-ASS! *lots of laughter* hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!~  
Dough : Yes, Queen Relenass. Now follow me!

clumps of donut dough started to wrap round the boys, getting thcker and thicker every second and GET THE DAMN DOUGH OFF MY FACE!!!!! I'M THE NARRATOR! YOU WAN TME TO DIE?

/ _black out _/

okay, we're back and they finally got the fucking pastry off my face and.. YEAH I'LL GET ON WITH IT!

The boys were taken to Queen Relenass's Castle of Dough and finally, they are un-doughed my th infamous DOUGH of Donut Kingdom.

Q.Relenass : oh! I wonder who these victims ar ... HEERO? IS THAT YOU? HEERO YUY?  
Heero : What the Hell are you doing here Relen-ASS *snickers*  
Q.Relenass : [who didn't notice the remark seeing how dim she is] *glomps heero* HEEEEEEEEEEEEERO! You came back to kill me!~  
heero : sure *gets gun out* I can finally do it  
Q.Relenass : But I thought you love me?  
heero : *grabs duo's lips with his [in other's words a kiss idiots]* Nope, I love duo, no move your ass! I want to shot you!  
Q.Relenass : But how come you didn't kill me before then?  
heero : cos you were the Queen of the Sanc Kingdom or whatever and protected PEACE. Now your Queen of Donut Kingdom I can kill you. Sayounara! *shots relena*  
Q.Relenass : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *dies in Dough's arms*  
Dough : You killed Queen! We Kill you! *clings onto Heero*  
Heero : ARGH!! Het the fucking off me!  
*S-berries grabs Duo*   
duo : heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-koiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!~  
heero : GET THE FUCK OFF DU-KOI!!!!!!!!!!!  
*orang grabs and tries to strangle quatre*  
quatre : GET THE DAMN THING OFF ME!!!!!!!!  
trowa : Oh My God! Quatre!  
wufei : *grabs his sword* *goes over to all the itty bitty weak things* *slices them in half* *eats them*  
duo : MAN! GROOOOOOOSSSSSSS!!~  
heero : you...you...ate that?  
wufei : Yeah? It's a donut freaks...  
everyone esle : O.o  
wufei : weak ones...

All of a freakin sudden, the TV spins out of controls and shots the five ex-gundam pilots to where they were sitting before in the room. HEELLOOO! GET ME FREAKIN HOME! AND BACK TO THE SHOW!

/ _whirling things are stars and other weird things you see going back from a non-reality thing to reality_ /

heero : Where are we now?  
duo : back home koi...  
heero : That reminds me...I have to  
duo : *does something horny* HEERO, BRING IT ON!  
heero : Not that duo... I was gonna clean the toilet...  
duo : Oh... *put's his shirt back on * ... hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe...

And so ends our journey to Donut Kingdom. Now the series of DK is cancelled since they couldn't find the cahracters since wufei ate them... O.o HEY I JUST TELL THE DAMN STORY!

wufei : And will there be a next one?  
author : if you want...  
duo : YEAH!~   
author : O.o?????

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _  
Next time : **the bag vs. the bishounens**


End file.
